My Little Pony in: Another Being Among Us
by K-DawgAndBen
Summary: Join 2 new recruited heroes: Ben and Kirkey on a vast realm adventure to a totally new (to them) Realm named Equestria, as they meet new friends, conquer enemies and try to find their way back home to their dimension. will they Thrive and Survive, or will they Fall and Perish? Rated T due to violence
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony in: Another Being Among Us**

It was a normal day in Equestria, sunny weather, clear blue skies, all seemed peaceful. It was only a month after Twilight Sparkle had become princess. Princess Celestia was going through Twilight's old letters about friendship, Twilight walks in. "Hello Princess Celestia," Twilight says. Twilight sees that Princess Celestia is looking at scrolls that she found familiar, but of course, they were her's. "Hello Twilight," Celestia replies. "I remember when you were a filly, but look at you now, a princess, even I have lived thousands of years, and it all seems to go fast." Princess Celestia says. "I know, i can hardly believe it myself! a princess... and it's only been a month!" Twilight says. Twilight looks around the room franticly. "Oh! I just remembered, i have to read the new book i just got, it's the latest issue! "You do that." Princess Celestia says. Now, it may be peaceful in Equestria, but other realms have their own troubles.

**IN ANOTHER DIMENSION**

"Take that you undead scum!" a man stabs a zombie, and soon after, dissapears into a cloud of smoke. "Great one Ben!" "Thanks Kirkey, But theres still TONS more of monsters to pwn!" Ben and Kirkey race out into the field of swarming monsters and keep lashing at them. "Ben LOOK OUT! Level 21 Rococrugus!" A giant green monster with sharp metallic teeth and a black eyeball with a glowing red pupil, attempts to smash Ben, but Ben dodges the attack, and the Rococrugus falls onto its stomach. "Now Kirkey!" Kirkey takes out a giant axe and chops it in two. "Good work Kirkey!" Ben says. "You did great too Ben!" the two men look around. "Theres still ONE MORE!" Kirkey says. "Yeah, and its one of those Crystal Wizards too!" Ben replies. "We gotta be careful! Those things are VERY powerful!" Kirkey says. "Ready?" "Ready!" "YAAARRRGH!" Kirkey and Ben charge at the Crystal Wizard, only to find, it was a cardboard cut-out. "Whaa?!" Kirkey and Ben say at the same time. "We were fooled by a cardboad thingey?! whats up with our depth perception?" Ben says. "Well, at least our job is done!" Kirkey says. "Yup, its a wrap. Let's head back to HQ." Just as they head back, a Crystal Wizard flies up in front of them. "HUHUHUH!" The Crystal Wizard says. "Hey coward, why don't you fight us like a man instead of just floating there laughing!" Kirkey says. "Ho Ho! Fine, but i'm not going to get my hands diry for this battle, in fact i'm not even in the battling mood!" The Crystal Wizard says. "Thats stupid man! Battle us for real!" Kirkey says. Kirkey took a poisonous egg and threw it at the Crystal Wizard. "GAUUGHRG! ... You will pay dearly for that! The Crystal Wizard Casts a spell on the ground Ben and Kirkey are standing and they fall into a black swirling vortex... Drifting away.

**LATER ON**

Kirkey and Ben awaken in a dark forest. "Where the heck are we?" Kirkey says. "I dont know" Ben says. "We gotta get out of here, and we need to get home!" Kirkey and Ben get up to try to find a way out of the forest. They find an exit into an wide open area, in the distance is a small town. "Look! Refuge!" Ben says. Kirkey and Ben walk and make their way towards the town. They walk up to a strange creature. "Hia!" "Sup?" Kirkey and Ben greet. the creature turns around. "Hello! Welcome to Ponyville!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ponyville? is this some kind of Ironic joke?" Ben says. "Oh no, you see we are all ponies, but... i have no idea what you two are." the pony says. "Im Kirkey, and this is Ben. We are what as known to be Realm Masters. We were sent here by accident, and we need to get home." Kirkey says. "I see... but why would you want to leave a nice place like this?" the pony says. "Kirkey and I are heroes of our dimension, we keep order and peace, if we are not there, then chaos will break loose!" Ben says. "Oh, then it is best that you return home right away! but..." the pony says "But, what?" says Kirkey. "I have no idea if we have dimension transporting methods available to us yet." the pony says "The only one who might is Princess Celestia, and she-" "Alright! Were going home!" Ben interrupts. "Wait! Princess Celestia is far too important to be spoken with by mere visitors, plus, some townsfolk might mistaken you as dangerous monsters, they might send note to Princess Celestia that you are a threat and will attempt to drive you out of this friendly town. You need to gain the town's trust, Canterlot's trust and Princess Celestia's trust as well, then maybe she can arrange a spell to send you back home, if not, your stuck here until... i don't know... forever?" the pony says. "I see... but how can we possibly gain their trust if we look this alien-like?" Kirkey says. "Ahem! i'm a pony, and i've gained your trust... i could start telling my friends about you and how nice you two seem, then maybe, the town won't see you as a threat." the pony says. "Thanks miss... uh... whats your name?" Ben says. "SkyBlossom is who i am reffered as, i am a Pegasus." the pony SkyBlossom says. "Thanks SkyBlossom, well... we will gain some trust." Kirkey says. "Bai!" Ben says. "Good luck finding your way home!" SkyBlossom says. Ben and Kirkey walk their way down town, finding alot of ponies giving them scared and disgusted looks. they find a pink pony with a giant wagon with a picture of 3 balloons on it, the pony's expression seemed excited and very energetic. "Hello!" Kirkey says. "*GASP!* What kind of creatures are you, I've never seen your kind before, why are you so tall, and why do you walk on two legs, and why don't-" "Jeez... calm down!, all questions will be awnsered one at a time, thank you!" Ben says. "I am Kirkey, and this is Ben, we are whats known as Realm Masters." suddenly, a mint green pony pops in. "HUMANS!" "No, you are mistaken... we are Realm Masters. We, unlike humans, possess more capabilities and powers than humans, such as: super strength, flight, super speed, underwater breathing, turning matter into energy and much, much more. We are Humanoids, but NOT Humans." Kirkey says. "Now that you know about us, tell us about you." Ben says. "I'm Pinkie Pie!" the pink pony says. "And i'm Lyra Heartstrings!" the mint green pony says. "What brings you here?" Pinkie Pie says. "Well, just a mishap, with an EVIL Crystal Wizard, he transported us here." Kirkey says. "Well golly, i sure hope that-" Pinkie Pie is interrupted by the ground severely trembling. "Wha...a...at was THAT?" Ben says.

MUHAHAHAHA!


End file.
